Assassin's Creed: The Power Of Revenge
by Awsome Dude 94
Summary: They took everything from him. He watched his family die and now he wanted their blood to be spilled. He wanted vengeance. Watch as a new assassin teaches the Templars what is... THE POWER OF REVENGE. take place during the events assassin's creed 2.
1. Prologue

**Yo here is my new story. I've been planning it for a while. I own nothing and as always flames, praise and advice are all accepted. Enjoy! **

A 16 year old teen was seen working in a mine. He was Arabian by the looks of it. His skin was tan his eyes were a vibrant forest green. He had wild brown hair and he was lean and muscular. He stopped to catch his breath. 'CRACK!' echoed followed by the boy's scream in pain. One of the guards had whipped him . "No halting pig." He growled. The boy growled back. An older man helped him up. "He'll get back to work sir. Just let him be." He said. The guard shook his head. "Teach him respect pig or he'll get hurt." He said. "Funny I didn't think you knew what respect was. But even so if you want him you go through me first. And that won't happen." He said. The guard growled and walked away muttering curses. "Thank you father." Said the boy. "It was a pleasure. But Kallus please be careful these arrogant bastards are ruthless." He said "Sorry father I'll get to work." He apologized. His father smiled "Our time will come. We'll have our freedom back. And we can see our home again." He said. Kallus smiled. It had been hard since those fucking bastards took them from their home in Arabia and forced them to mine for iron and steel so they could craft weapon for their army. But he had his mother, father, and little sister to help him through. And as long as he had them he was happy.. He went back to work. The two work hard. the took little breaks as always and mined as much as they could. When the afternoon came it was quitting time and a new group of men came to take their and his father went to their tent. The looked inside to see Kallus' sister playing with some marbles and his mother cooking a broth. The family embraced each other. "How was work today Gabriel?" asked the mother as they ate. The father looked up "Same as always hard but we powered through. What about you Jasmine?" He said. The mother then replied with "The same. They treated us like dirt as we cleaned their barracks." She said. Gabriel nods. The family kept eating as they had small talk. Well accept Kallus' little sister Marion. She was too young to know of what they were talking about. Soon they went to sleep.

Meanwhile…

"You called us sir?" said a captain as he walked into a room. A man in bandage armor with a black cross on both his shoulder pads , loose pants and a red hood stood in front of him. "Yes. You know of the Tallians yes?" he asked. The guard nodded. "They have been giving the other hope with their un-breakable will. The Spaniard needs weapons for his army. But to craft these weapons we need materials. And we can't have rioting slaves. So tie this lose end. Permanently. The Spaniard is coming to inspect this place after he deals with a problem in Italy. I don't want anything to go wrong. And before you leave keep the boy alive. He's a good worker. And maybe his young age means he has not forged a will like his father." He ordered. The Borgia captain nodded as he smiled. He left the room.

The next day…..

Kallus and his family were peacefully sound asleep. But it ended quickly when they were ripped out of their tent by guards. Kallus and Gabriel fought to get free of their grips. But the Brutes easily held them in place. The family was dragged towards a crowd of slaves surrounded by armed guards. Three posts were on a stage. The guards tied Marian, Gabriel, and Jasmine to the poles and two brutes held Kallus somewhere near. The man in a red cloak walked on the stage. "Today we make an example of the Tallian family. Their stupidity has earned them death. If you do not submit. You will got to your god." He said. Kallus and Gabriel's eyes widened. "Let my daughter go! She's too young to be taken from this life!" he said. "Exactly. She's too young to work." Said the Cloaked man. Several men with crossbows line up in front of them. Kallus started to struggle. He screams curses at them as the guards take aim. The man in the red cloak gets annoyed with him. "Shut it you little pig." He growled. When Kallus spat at him before cursing him out The man took out a katar and advances on Kallus. He forces the teen's mouth open and sticks the blade in his mouth. He the cut out his tongue and threw it in front of the family. "I swear to god one day you will pay for this, you wretched demonic bastard!" yelled Gabriel. Then the arrows flew. Kallus watched as his family was slaughtered. And struggled to brake free so he could kill them all. He had tears of both rage and anguish in his eyes. He wanted, no need revenge. The crowd look forward in horror. "Leave the bodies and take the boy to a cell." Said the cloaked man. The guards took Kallus away. The following days where miserable without his family. He wanted revenge so badly but he knew he needed to ge tout of this rat infested hell hole first and soon he devised a plan. Kallus was thrown in a cell . the same one he had residing in since his families death. A brute came with Kallus' daily lunch. As soon as entered the cell Kallus sprung up and punched him. The guards stumbled a little before he kneed Kallus in the gut. Kallus double over leaning on the guard. The Brute pushed him off. "No more food for you!" he boomed as he took the food back. Maybe a day without food would teach this pig a lesson. Kallus smiled. He was now holding the cell's keys. He had snatched them when he was leaning on the dumb guard. He slowly got up and made his way to the cell's door. He looked around to see no one around. He unlocked the cell. And made his way to the exit. He saw the brute and three other guards. He grabbed the nearby crossbow on the wall. He inspected it and found it could hold three arrows (like the ones from Underworld rise of the Lycons.) Took aim and fired all three bolts into the brute's back killing him. The guards raised their fists and charged. Kallus dodged a hard swing from the first guard and got behind him. He grabbed his head and snapped his neck. The next guard's hit Kallus with a punch to his face. He threw another one but Kallus catches it and punches him several time before hitting him in his Adam's apple. He threw the dead body to the ground. He grabbed the last guard. He head buts him the punches him in the gut before delivering a hard knee to his head. Kallus the finishes the guard with a curve stomp. Kallus grabbed some arrows. He snuck out side. He hid behind a rock to avoid passing guards. He slowly made his way to another rock and hid behinds it. He looks to see the ghost is clear he runs and stops when he sees a guard tower. He took aim and shot the man in it. He sees passing guards and jump into a nearby hay bail. He hears them say something about finding dead bodies by the cells. He mentally curses himself for not hiding those bodies. He thought he'd had more time. But it was too late to fix it. Waited until they passed. He jumped out of the ail bail and kept moving. He sees a donkey pulling an empty cart. He runs and jumps in the cart. He pulls the tarp over the top. When it stops he hears to guards getting ready to load the cart with new tools for the prisoners. He hops out. He then gets behind them and smashed their heads together knocking them out. He then runs for the woods. An archer spots him and takes aim. "Don't bother he won't survive out there on his own." Said a voice. The Archer turns to sees the chooded man. The guard nods. As Kallus ran, he couldn't decide where to go yet. Just anywhere far from that place. He needed to get his mind cleared. Eventually he stopped. He collapsed on the ground tired and confused on what to do next. He heard footsteps and shot up. He looked around the area. Nothing was seen. He calmed. "Don't worry. We're here to help." Said a voice form behind. Kallus spun around to see a man in white clothes. He raised his crossbow. "No need. We're here to fight the same men who enslaved you." Said the man. Kallus lowered his weapon. "I can see you've suffered a great loss." Said the man. Kallus looked down in anguish. "We can help avenge those you have lost. You have the potential. You just need to learn how to use it. Would you be interested to join the Assassins and protect all from these monsters?" he asked. Kallus looked up. His eyes were with shock. But soon his face grew serious and ready. He nodded slowly. He wanted revenge. He wanted blood. And he was going to get it. The man nodded. "Follow me. And I'll teach our ways." He said. Kallus nodded and followed him. Today begins his journey.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter to this Assassin's creed story. I'll update as soon as possible.**


	2. The Journey Begins

**Her come chapter tow people! I hope you enjoying the story. Now on with it.**

Several year had passed since Kallus escaped. He was now 25. It had been many years since he had returned to Italian soil. He was now garbed in master assassin robes(like the ones Ezio were in revelations except they're white.) and he wore full Sepahi Riding armor over his robes. He had a Syran Saber and splinter bombs on his belt. He also had the same crossbow he from escape on his back. And off course he now had dual hidden blades. Kallus had grown a line beard and a light mustache as he aged. But for the most part he looked like the same man except older of course. He was ready to get his revenge. He gained experience by killing Templars in his homeland. And he was ready to have his revenge. As the boat slowed into harbor Kallus could see guards patrolling already. They were Borgia guards. The same guards who kept slaves in check when he was a teen. He scowled at the memory. One guard stopped. The other guards soon stopped as well. "What is it?" asked one, "It's that man in the hood. There's something about him. Something deadly." He replied. "He could be our man. The one who killed the De'Pazzi boy." Said another guard. "No he doesn't look Italian. I think we should check it out though." Replied the guard. The others nod and follow him. As soon as Kallus steps off the boat he disappears without a trace. Blended into the crowd. The five guards looked around in confusion. "Where did he go." Asked one. One guards turned around to see a hooded man. The others hear a gurgling sound. They turn around to see the other clutching his stomach. One take a closer look and sees he's clutching a wound. Blood was coming from both it and his mouth. The guards fell onto his knees then onto his side. The guards looked at his body in shock and horror. As soon as on person saw this some ran while other looked at the corpse wondering who would do this. The guard look around franticly. One spots him. "it's that bastard from the boat. Get him!" said one. The charged Kallus swords raised. One took a swing at Kallus . Kallus blocked with his hidden blade and directed the guard past him. Kallus then twisted out of a slash from another guard. He then lashed out with lighting speed and precision sinking both his hidden blades deep into the throats of two guards. He then turn around and slashed another guard in the face making him turn around. Kallus landed the final blow to the back of his head. The last guard looked around seeing he was now alone. He charged Kallus in a desperate attempt to survive. Kallus side stepped and grabbed the guard's wrist. He then stabbed him between the eyes. Kallus brought his hidden blade out of the man's head. He looked around. Everyone had already ran for their live when he killed the first two guard. He sighed. He heard more guards running towards him. They had been informed by scared civilians soon after the fight began. Kallus spots a nearby scaffold. He sprints to it and free climbs up. From there he free climbs to the roof. But not without guards throwing various objects at him. He was soon sprinting on the roof tops. He sees four archers prepared to head him off. He got out his cross bow and shot two before combat rolling to avoid two arrows. He shoots another bolt into one the last two guard's throat. He then ran up and rammed his shoulder into the last guard's chest sending him falling off the edge of the rook and into the ground. With them dealt with Kallus to run as guards gave chase from both the roof tops and the grounds. Rounds a bends and breaks their line of sight. He then preforms a leap of faith and lands safely in a hay bale. He waits. When he hears the guards give a tired and annoyed sigh before giving up he gets out of the hay bale. He breathes a side of relief bad walk for a little. If he's lucky that would reach that wretch. The man in the red hood. Lorenzo Santorno and his Gladiator. Kallus looks up with a face that is filled with an urge for revenge. His time for revenge will soon come.

**Sorry for the chapters being so short. I need time to think of his first assignation target. If anyone has an idea please leave it in the reviews. Bye. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	3. The Blood of a Guard Commander

**Hello again people! Hope you're enjoying the story. And I want to thanks a friend of mine WiseAssAssassin for letting me borrow an idea for a character for the story. Speaking of witch. To assassin's creed fans who want to join a forum for the game. Join WiseAssAssassin's Assassin's Creed forum. It's awesome. Now on with the story!**

"DAMMIT!," echoed through the hallways of a Templar facility. The man known as Lorenzo has just heard of Kallus' actions.

"First one assassin, now two? What's next the whole Brotherhood. I should of let that archer finish of the pesky slave." He finished. He turned to one of his messengers.

"You! Tell Raphael at out post B to be on alert for an Arabian assassin. The Francesco De'Pazzi is occupied with Ezio Auditore." He ordered. The messenger nodded and quickly left. The man turned around. He did need this right now.

Meanwhile….

Kallus was sitting on a bench. He was waiting for some who went by 'The Fox'. A beautiful woman sat next to him. He got a good look at her. she was a very curvaceous, beautiful woman with long auburn hair that is up to her waist in an intricate braid. Her skin was like porcelain and her violet eyes were bewitching. She wore an outfit similar to the Courtesans but it was black and lavender (actually it looks more like Fiora's outfit, the Courtesan). The beautiful woman got off the bench walked away hips swaying. Kallus had a sudden feeling that something was wrong. He slowly went to check his belt to see if he still had everything. Everything was in check except for one thing. His money pouch was gone. He shot up to his feet and quickly began to scan the crowds. He spotted the girl in the crowds. He quickly weaved through the crowds. When he had finally reached her position but she was gone. He looked around again. He had to find her. She took all his money. There was a whistle. He looks up to see the girl on with a cocky grin on her face and his money pouch in her hand.

"Looking for me?" she said innocently. Kallus growled. He ran and free climbed to the roof ignoring the comments the people made. The girls had already started running. Kallus gave chase. He thought this would be easy but the quickly was surprised when he saw her impressive free running skills. They ran across the roof tops. Kallus was catching up. The girls came to a building and climbed it. But half way up she reached a pint she couldn't climb. Kallus smirked but it quickly disappeared when she leapt and caught the ledge above here. He looked up in awe and disbelief. He shook his head and climbed up. When he reached the halfway point he copied her actions and wall jumped. He barely made it and caught with one hand. He quickly got a sturdy grip and resumed climbing. He reaches the top runs to the other side of the buildings. He sees her on another building She had climbed down the jumped to the building.

"You gonna hurry up big boy!" she called out to him. Kallus shook his head. He backed up then ran full speed and landed next to the girl . He rolled forward to absorb the impact better. But it still hurt. He recovered quickly and gave chase to the once again fleeing Italian. He was catching up when she jumped onto the streets below. He stayed on the roof tops. He was locked onto her like a shark to its prey. She made a turn into an alley way. Kallus put in an extra burst of speed and then jumped off the roof landing in front of her. The Girls back track and turned around. Kallus smirked this would be over soon. The girl mad a hard turn into another alley and Kallus followed. With one last burst of strength and speed Kallus tackled her to the ground. They rolled a couple times. When they stopped Kallus was on top of her and pinned her wrist to the floor with his hands. Kallus was smirking as they both panted.

"Bravo Arabian." Said a voice followed by clapping. Kallus looked up to see a man in a yellowish cloak. "Please forgive my methods but it was necessary to get you attention. Plus my daughter has been complaining about not being able to see enough action. I am La'Volpe by the way. Or as you would know the Fox." He said. Kallus looked down at the girl who was now the one smirking. He got her and offered his hand. The girl did not take as she got up herself and brushed off her dress.

"I have to admit your better than I thought. I'm Serafina by the way." Said the girl he now knew as Serafina.

"Thank you for the help Serafina." Said La'Volpe to his daughter who nodded back. "Serafina are you forgetting something.' He reminded her. Serafina stopped and rolled her eyes.

"Of course father." She replied. She walked up to Kallus and gave him his money pouch. "You earned it." She said before patting his head like a dog. Kallus shook his head glaring at her. Serafina ignored his glare and walked off, hips swaying.

"Now Kallus. Shall we go for a walk." Said La'Volpe. Kallus looked at him surprised. He never told him his name. "My thieves keep me informed of everything." He said. Kallus nods. "You're the second young assassin who's out for revenges around here. Only your after one man. While the other assassin is after several." Said Volpe as they walked. "This mean you should watch out. Some guards may be alerted by his actions and mistake you for him." He added. Kallus nodded. "Now onto to The Deacon, Swordsman Lorenzo Santoro was dangerous before he gained the help of his Gladiator. Now he has him and many high ranking friends in the Templar army. One being Raphael Vespucci. The leader of the city's guards. And ex- military spy. He will be a problem now that he been informed of you. If you want your notoriety to drop you should end him so he won't remind the guards to look for you day and night." Said La'Volpe. Kallus nods in agreement. With his death he can have an easier time finding the Swordsman. "If I was you I pick pocket a guard captain by the docks. He has a note on him that will help point you in the right direction. Meet my daughter Serafina nearby. She will teach you how pick pocket." He added. Kallus nods and turns to leave. Kallus walked a while before seeing her.

"What are going to stand there all day or we going to get to the lesson?" she called out to him. Kallus shook his head with a smirk as he walked towards her. "First step in a successful pick pocket choose a target. The you tail them for a little before bumping into them and that's when you take from them. But you must be quick, fluent and above all sneaky. And remember to flee after so you don't get caught. Like so." She said as she pulled out Kallus' pouch. Kallus looked at his belt before putting his hand out for his pouch. Serafina giggled as she handed it back again. Kallus put it in its place and took a deep breath. He walked forwards and pick pockets two women and one man. Before fleeing so they couldn't find out who did it.

"Well done." Said Serafina. "Maybe one day you'll be as good as me. Maybe." Said Serafina with a cocky smirk. Kallus smirked back she was kinda cute in an irritating way. He chuckled at the thought. "Good luck Kallus." She said as he walked away towards the docks. Kallus soon took to the roof tops and began to run towards the docks ignoring the warnings from the archers. He knew he had made it when he could easily smells the sea water. He leapt off the roof into a hay bale. He hopped out and blended into the crowds. He kept his eye out for the guard captain. He walked around with the crowds for a few minutes before he spotted the man. He also spots a nearby group of courtesans. He walked up to them hoping his plan would work. He went up to the one who seemed to be in charge of the four and handed her money before pointing to the guard captain. His way of saying 'work your magic.'. The girl nodded. She led the other girls towards the guards and quickly got their attention. As they followed the girls Kallus snuck up behind the captain and pick pocketed him. The guard was little suspicious but was too engrossed into the beautiful women. Kallus smiled as he walked away. Too easy.

"I can you have done well." Said Serafina as Kallus walked in with a noted in his hand. He nodded as he opened the note. It was a detailed not saying were archer would be placed. "This is helpful information. My father's spies have just reported a group of Mercenaries have been captured by Templars. If you want their help I would suggest freeing them." Said Serafina. Kallus nods knowing what he must do. He then runs off to gain some report.

Later….

Kallus found the Mercenaries. He walked into the guard's lined of sight. "Who's that?" said a guard. "You halt!" said another. Kallus did not reply. He suddenly pulled out a splinter bomb and threw it. The bomb exploded killing the guards. Several more guards show up. Kallus pulled out his swords. He blocked, countered and sliced until the wave of guards ended. Kallus walked up to the cage and freed the men. "Thank you amigo. But there are more of us to the east." Said one. Kallus nods showing he'll handle it.. "Thank you. If you ever need some muscle come to us." Said the mercenary. Kallus nodded. The assassin across roof tops until he found his target. Two men stood watch at the cage. Kallus jumps down and double assassinates. He then frees the mercenaries who are grateful. They too offer their help before departing. Kallus returns to Serafina and her father. "Good you have returned." Said Volpe. Kallus nods his head. "Good. Raphael has been alerted by your actions. He's sent three guards to spy on and interrogate the civilians. End them before they become a nuisance." Reported Volpe.

'It will be handled.' Replied Kallus with sign language before he left. Volpe nodded as he continued to talk to his daughter. Kallus was walking with the crowds when he saw a girl being questioned by several guards. One hit her with the back of his hands when she angered him as the other stood making sure no one intervened. Kallus left the crowd and moved towards the guards.

"Hay you! Move along!" said one of the guards. Kallus ignored him. "I thought I said move a….." was all he could get out before Kallus stabbed him with both hidden blades before he tossed the dead body forward. The girl ran as the guards had their attention turned to Kallus. A guard take a swing at Kallus who pulls his saber out just in time to block. He then stabs the guards in the ribs before spinning past him and slashed the guard across the back. A Kallus turn around stabs another guard in the stomach. He kicks the corpse of his blade. He turns to face the final guards who stabs at him. Kallus side steps and grabs his arms before hitting him in the head with his blade's hilt. The guard is stunned. He regains his composure to see Kallus swing his blade at him. The guard's head slowly fell off his shoulders. Kallus turned around to search for the last remaining guard sent to spy and terrorize on the innocent. Kallus found him in an alley with an escort of four brutes. Kallus walks into their path.

"It's him kill him!" said the guards as he backed away. One brute with an ax charges. Kallus takes the weapon from his hands and digs it into his collar bone and leaves it there. He the jumps over another brute and stabs him five times in the back with lighting speed. He pulls out his sword as the third brute comes down with his claymore. Kallus dodges and cuts off both his hands before spinning behind him and stabs backwards impaling the brute. As the final foe charged Kallus shot him with his crossbow. He then walked towards the guard. The man backed up against a wall in fear.

"No please!" he said before Kallus put two arrows in him. And with that Kallus left the alley. He made his way to the Thieves' den.

"You look successful." Said Serafina. Kallus nods. "Then it's time to put end to that pig Raphael." She spoke. Kallus nods. "You'll finds him in the guard's barracks in the Eastern part of the middle class district." She said. Kallus nods his thanks and walks away to put an end to the man who was halting his revenge. Kallus gathered the mercenaries he had freed who were waiting outside with some thieves. He gave them the signal to follow him. Kallus brought them to three spots along the way. He had a group of mercenaries stay at each one. He gathered the thieves he had left moved to the barracks. The barracks was composed of three walls forming a triangular perimeter with guard towers in each corner. It surrounded several building for training, eating, keeping the horses sheltered and showering. The long building that was the actual barracks were in the back and a main building was half the size of the towers was in the center of the facility. Kallus knew Raphael would be in the main building. Kallus ordered his thieves to give the signal. Soon a flare was shot into the sky and the mercenaries began to attack the guards. Kallus waited until a good amount of guard left the barracks to join the fray before he ordered his thieves to attack the men still inside the barracks. Kallus sliced through many guards until he was sure his thieves could handle themselves before making his way up the main building.

Meanwhile…

A man in hi thirties was barking orders. He wore the same armor as the men with halberds but with a cape. He also wore an orange Berra to show he led the Florence guards. He had loose pant and armored boots. This man was Raphael Vespucci. His guards ran off to fulfill their orders. A guard came flying through the door. Kallus comes through the door.

"Kill him you useless fools!" he ordered. The two men attacked. One slashed but Kallus redirected it with his hidden blade before stabbing him in both his eyes. Kallus turned around in time to block an attack. He dodged another slash before he slashed the guard's throat with his hidden blade. He then bolted toward Raphael who tried to pull out this sword certain he could kill this pig assassin. But Kallus was too fast. He ran right into Raphael and stuck his hidden blade deep into his stomach. He put the man down.

"You honestly think my death will make a difference? That you can win? Please I will be avenged. And you and your allies will bleed until you have no more blood in your wretched bodies. You will get no information from me." Said Raphael defiantly before he passed on. Kallus shook his head at this man. He closed his eyes as he mouthed 'rest in peace fallen foe.' He then turned to leave. He ran outside and gave his men the order to retreat. And with that they left. Kallus and his men returned to La'Volpe and Serafina. "Good work Kallus. With his death you can continue your work. And not only this but with the death of both Francesco De'Pazzi and Raphael Vespucci in the same week, the confidence of our allies will also be helped greatly. Speaking of which you should go speak to an old friend of mine. Mario Auditore. His Villa is just outside Florence. Speak to him and he will inform you of others who may need to be dealt with if you want the Deacon's head." Said La'Volpe. Kallus nods. "But until then we celebrate." Added Serafina as she handed Kallus a drink. "And don't try to get out of this. You need a couple of drinks." She said. Kallus smirked and shook his head before taking a swig of the alcohol. It was a time to celebrate. For he had sent a message to his enemies.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	4. Becoming Incognito

**What up everyone! Time for the next chapter!**

Kallus woke up the next morning with grunts. He gets out of beds retrieves his armor of a nearby table and got dressed. He kept his hood down as he went downs stair. He clutched his head in pain. He had contracted a slighted headache. He was greeted by several thieves socializing with one another. One being Serafina and Volpe.

"Look who it is"! announced Serafina cheerfully. The others look at Kallus and started clapping. Kallus shook his head as he clutched his head. Dam that woman could get to him sometimes. Kallus grabbed a bowl of broth and sat down to eat.

"I can imagine the room was to your liking." Said La Volpe. Kallus nods. "Good. You're going to need it. The death of Raphael has made your notoriety in-permanent. But you still need to become incognito by yourself." Informed the master thief. Kallus looked up. Great, more problems. "Until you do this you can't leave. I would suggest doing three things. First you can take down posters with a bounty on your head. Second you could also bribe a herald to speak of other things. And finally you could kill a corrupt official who witnessed your action and will speak against you. Do any of these things and you will be freed of your notoriety." He finished. Kallus nods and finishes his broth before leaving. He quickly decided killing an official and bribing a herald would be the fastest way to deal with his notoriety. He went to work fast. He searched for an official or a herald. He found an official first when he started running like a fool. Kallus smirked and gave chase. The official turned back to see him. He picked up the pace to get away but it was in vain as Kallus easily caught up. Kallus dug his hidden blade deep into his neck as he tackled the man to the ground. Kallus got up and quickly ran away. He went about finding a herald. He soon found one and bribed him. He herald smiled and spoke of other things. Kallus then makes his way back to the thieves' place.

"I trust you made some progress seeing how the guards have stopped looking for you." Said Volpe. Kallus nods. Volpe smiles and says "Then what are you waiting for? Mario Auditore awaits your arrival." Said Volpe. Kallus nods and quickly leaves.

Later….

Kallus gets of his horse and looks at the walls of the village. He began to walk in the city. He bumped shoulder with a young Italian. He looked at him and he looked back. Kallus saw he was wearing assassin robes and Hemishiched Grooved armor. Though he dismissed it not thinking it could be anyone important. Mario sounded like an older man. Whoever that young man was probably no one important. He walked through the streets to see a few newly opened shops and some people walking around. He made his way to the Villa in the back of the village. He knew this was it seeing how there was an Assassin Symbol on it. He walked up the steps and past a sparing ring. Towards the Villa he saw an old Italian man who looked to be in his mid-forties. The man looked up from examining his blade to see Kallus. He smiled.

"So you're the Arabian I've heard about." He said cheerfully. Kallus nods. "Well then I am Mario Auditore. And this is the Auditore Villa. Though I suppose you already know this. Now before we talk I want you to get settled. My niece is in the business room. She'll show you around." Said Mario. Kallus shrugs and walks past him. Inside he finds the room and finds a young girls. He walks in and taps her on her shoulder. She grunts in frustration and mutters

"I swear if he bothers me one more time I'll throw this book in his face.." she said before looking up "Ezio why do have to be such a pest." She said with an annoyed expression. But it soon disappeared when she saw it was not this 'Ezio'. Kallus crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. "Uh I'm so sorry." Said girl. She noticed he was obviously a foreigner who was in assassin robes. "You must be that foreign visitor my uncle Mario told me about. I'll show you to your room." She said as she got up. Kallus followed her to a guess room that was by what appeared to be an armory. "Here I hope you like it." She said before leaving. Kallus walked into his room and looked around. It was a quaint little bedroom. Kallus put his things on the bed so they could be put away later. Kallus then went outside to speak with Mario. Mario was waiting for by the door.

"Ah Kallus is it?" he asked. Kallus nodded "Splendid! Now down to business. Volpe told me that you needed help." He said. Kallus nods. "Well if you want it we have an ally of that wretch Lorenzo who has been causing trouble for us. They call her the huntress. She is a master at deception and she has been causing trouble. assassinating my captains , spying on us for the Deacon and stealing our supplies. She is a blood thirsty bitch. Find he and kill her. And you will be one step closer in your journey." Said Mario. Kallus nods. "Very good. Then you set off tomorrow." Said Mario. Kallus then signs 'thanks you.' Before leaving. "Anytime." Replied Mario.

**That's it for this chapter tomorrow Kallus takes down yet another Templar. See ya soon**


End file.
